Qpid (episode)
When archaeologist Vash arrives on the Enterprise, Q tries to teach Picard about love. Summary Q takes the Picard and the crew to the world of Robin Hood in an effort to make Picard show that he still loves Vash to repay his debt. In the end, Vash decides that Q will be her partner, and after Picard shows his affection towards her, Q and Vash leave to explore the galaxy. Memorable Quotes "Nice legs... for a human." : - Worf, of Vash "Sir, I protest. I am not a merry man!" : - Worf "I will not play the fool for Q's amusement!" : - Worf "Some other time Q, I have other things to attend to." "Oh yes, your speech. I read it, it's dull, plodding, pedantic, much like yourself." : - Picard and Q''' "Sorry." : - '''Worf, After smashing Geordi's lute, a parody of "Animal House" "I've just been paid a visit from Q." "Q? Any idea what he's up to?" "He wants to do something nice for me." "I'll alert the crew." : - Picard and Riker "I knew there was something different about you. You seem tense, preoccupied, somewhat smaller. At first, I thought it was that horrible lecture of yours, but I was mistaken." : - Q''' to '''Picard "She's found a vulnerability in you... a vulnerability that I've been looking for for years. If I had known sooner, I would have arrived as a female." : - Q''' to '''Picard Background Information *Jennifer Hetrick makes her second of three appearances as Vash. She appears again in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "Q-Less". *During taping of this episode, Jonathan Frakes injured his head and had to be taken to the hospital. However, due to the rush, he was taken in his Robin Hood-era clothes. *Ironically, Marina Sirtis and Gates McFadden were the only members of the cast that were trained in sword fighting, but only the males were allowed to use swords. *Clive Revill (Sir Guy of Gisbourne) also appeared in both an episode of Star Trek and a Star Wars film. He supplied the voice of Emperor Palpatine in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, although in the DVD release he was replaced by Ian McDiarmid, who played the Emperor in all the other movies. *The original setting of this episode was to be Camelot, although this was changed to Sherwood Forest to capitalize on the popularity of Robin Hood at the time, thanks to the release of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Links and References Guest Stars * Clive Revill as Sir Guy of Gisbourne * Jennifer Hetrick as Vash * John de Lancie as Q * Joi Staton as a servant Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 47; Alan-a-Dale; American Continent Institute; Archaeology; Beverly Crusher; Federation Archaeology Council; Friar Tuck; Gisbourne; horga'hn; Klabnian eel; Klarc-Tarn-Droth; Little John; Maid Marian; Merry Men; Q; Robin Hood; Sarthong V; Sheriff of Nottingham; Sherwood Forest; Switzer; Tagus III; University of Alpha Centauri; University of Betazed; Vash; Vulcan Science Academy; Vulcans; Will Scarlet. Timeline ;22,000 years ago : Beginning of archaeological study of the ancient ruins of Tagus III. ;Medieval era : The milieu of Robin Hood, summoned by Q's power. ;2366 : Vash and Picard meet on Risa for the first time. ;2367 : The Archaeology conference. Category:TNG episodes de:Gefangen in der Vergangenheit es:Qpid nl:QPid